Thunderstruck: The Missing Triles Moments
by Amethyst Beloved
Summary: A collection of canon and alternate reality Triles drabbles all taking place during the Season 13 finale right after the almost kiss by the pool. It is a selection of my submissions for the 30 Day Triles Challenge on Tumblr. Tristan and Miles fluff.
1. Doing Something Sweet

"All right, come on, let's get inside! Someone's gotta keep Frankie and Winston in check!"

The two boys raced back to the pitch-black house, shivering from the cold. Tristan turned to make his way towards the living room.

"Tris, where do you think you're going?"

"My basketball sweats are in my bag. I'll change into that."

"Not after this morning's practice. Come with me."

Tristan followed Miles to his room and straight into his walk-in closet where he found himself in a sea of collared shirts.

"Ah! Here we go!" said Miles as he turned towards Tristan with two matching track suits and a couple of undershirts.

Tristan arched an eyebrow. "You are aware that you're not the one with a twin, right?"

"Okay, if you wanna wear your ripe gym clothes, be my guest..."

"I take it back!" Tristan apologized as he grabbed the red version of outfit. "But just for the record, when I suggested that we have a bro date, I did not have any intentions of getting inside your pants."

Tristan was surprised when Miles' response consisted of the boy laughing under his breath and cuffing him gently on the arm before looking down with a shy smile. He turned away and ran his hand through his hair as if he was trying to hide a blush, but it was impossible to tell in the dark.

"Okay, let's get out of these wet clothes," Miles said as he peeled off his socks. "I won't peak if you don't."

Tristan turned away with a grin. Miles was being rather playful tonight.

As they were hanging their clothes to dry, Tristan noticed the moonlight reflecting on a small, metallic object on Miles' desk and picked it up.

"What's this?"

Miles looked over. "My lighter."

Tristan's eyes grew wide. "I had no idea you smoked. You know, smoking-"

"Yeah, yeah, you can skip the lecture. I quit a while ago."

"Why?"

"Well, when a certain someone called me out as a dummy for not knowing how bad steroids were, I decided that drugs didn't have to be for me," he replied looking into Tristan's eyes. "I never got to thank you for that."

"Hey, that's what friends are for."

It seemed that Miles wanted to say something but he looked down and shook his head as if he changed his mind at the last second. Instead he reached out to lift Tristan's hand that was holding the lighter, keeping the blond's palm face up. Miles gently covered the object with his other hand and used his thumb to collect it. Keeping his eyes fixed on Tristan's hand sandwiched in between his own hands, he held on for a bit longer than necessary before slowly sliding his fingers away. Tristan barely managed to suppress a gasp.

He may be out of the storm, but he felt like he was just struck by a bolt of lightening.

"Come on," Miles said quietly with a soft smile as he waved the lighter. "Now that there's no point to keep playing for the good TV, I just thought of something else we could all do."

Tristan nodded and gulped as Miles turned away. Damn it, his huge crush that he'd been bottling up just came crashing out like a tidal wave. But he couldn't be imagining things this time. They did have a moment... didn't they?

/-/-/-/-/

A/N: Hi fanfiction dot net world! I've been writing Triles fan fiction for a month, but this is the first time that I'm posting Triles fanfic here. It's been over a decade since I've been inspired this way. Tristan and Miles are my OTP! If enough people like my work and leave reviews I might continue writing them.

My friend lydiaroth also wrote a few Triles missing moments from Thunderstruck that I will be recommending as I move my way through out the timeline. After reading this, please check out her short fic titled "I Want You", which takes place as soon as Thunderstruck, Part 2 begins.


	2. Kissing & Making Out

A/N: The first part is canon, but everything after that is a "what-if" scenario where Winston does not drop the flashlight. Before starting this chapter, I highly recommend reading "The Light in My Darkness" by Lydiaroth (on this site) as it is a beautiful interior monologue of Miles before he finds Tristan in more ways than one.

- \ - \ - \ - \ - \ -

"Come any closer, and I'll kiss you."

It wouldn't be first time. But Miles didn't know how to process their first kiss in Paris and instead of exploring that particular path he decided that the best damage control was to make out with Zoë. God, that was stupid. But after learning that their skumbag of an English teacher took advantage of Tristan made him feel protective over the naïve boy, and oddly enough, even jealous of the relationship. Miles knew that he had to choose one of two ways to reply to Tristan's half-threat.

"Go ahead."

/-/-/-/

When Winston entered the Hollingsworth living room, he was shocked when he saw Miles and Tristan with their lips locked. He shook his head and turned around. Saying anything now would be pointless. Try to stop Miles from doing something, and he is just going to push twice as hard. Winston decided that he'll give his best friend a stern lecture when Miles wasn't jumping the next thing that moved.

/-/-/-/

When Miles told Tristan to go ahead and kiss him, he had no idea that it would turn out into a genuine make out session. With his hands planted firmly on Tristan's waist, and encouraged by the warmth of Tristan's palms radiating through his clothes, he pushed him towards the wall feeling an energy and passion that had been laying dormant all this time. Kissing Zoë was fun. Kissing Maya was sweet. But he met his match with Tristan and he was hungry for more.

/-/-/-/

When Tristan found himself at the receiving end of Miles' passionate embrace, a tiny, minuscule part of Tristan's brain was telling him that this was a bad idea, but the longing for Miles that he felt since Paris squashed all reason. His deliberate flirting through out the evening got a positive response, but never in his wildest fantasies did he expect to be here with Miles, kissing each other in the dark as if their lives depended on it. He was going to take this experience as it was and let the brunet call the shots with the aftermath.

/-/-/-/

After what could have been ten minutes or maybe an hour, the kissing slowed down and the two looked at each other in silence. Tristan was the first to break away from the gaze.

"Well, I guess that's something you can cross off your bucket list. It's okay if you don't want to talk about it," Tristan said with a tight smile as he tried to slip away.

Miles gently put his hand to the wall as a sign for the blond to stay.

"Tris, whatever this is, it's not going to be a one time thing, okay? I'm tired of being a jerk. Just… be patient with me?"

Tristan couldn't believe his ears as all he could do was nod. Miles Hollingsworth was many things, but boring was not one of them. Tristan was going to be in for quite the adventure.

- \ - \ - \ - \ - \ -

A/N: Please review if you enjoyed this! I still have a few more drabbles under my sleeves. There are two fanfics that I can recommend at this point. For a canon interior monologue, please revisit Lydiaroth and read "It was nice not to be rejected for once". It captures Tristan's feelings during the kiss perfectly. For those who enjoy smut, do read the intense fic titled "After The Rain" by EvilValenStrife where Winston doesn't drop the flashlight (NSFW).


	3. Gender-swapped

A/N: The following is an AU drabble written for a "Gender-swapped" prompt. It's super short but it's funny. EvilValenStrife also tackled this prompt too with her fic "Perfectly Imperfect Together". Go check it out!

/-/-/-/-/

"Come any closer, and I'll kiss you," warned Trista.

"Go ahead," Miley murmured in the darkness.

Trista did not hesitate as she kissed Miley's soft lips, tasting the sweetness from her lip gloss and being fully aware of the fact that their breasts grazed for an instant as she leaned in. After breaking away, Miley was craving for more. She moved forward and kissed Trista, this time leading her to the wall to breath in her sweet perfume and feel the sensation of her soft, supple curves pressed against her own body.

A clattering interrupted their moment and the two discovered that Winnie walked in on them.

After a beat, they all began to smile as the same idea fell from their lips.

"Threesome!"


	4. Holding Hands

"Don't go, okay?"

I let out a small gasp as a wave of electricity jolts up my arm as Miles reaches out to stop me from leaving. I look down and find it hard not to enjoy the sensation. The realization that this is the very first time that I'm holding hands with a guy hits me. It was a new way of being connected. Grant went straight for the goods without giving a proper courtship any second thought. But with Miles holding my hand at the heels of him admitting that he hurts the people he cares about, the logic that our kiss was going to be a one time thing was winning.

"Miles, I'm honestly gamed out right now."

There's nothing more that he could say that could make me stay at this point.


	5. Doing Something Ridiculous

"So what now?"

There was exactly one week of vacation before school restarted and both boys thought it would be better to explore their new relationship in an environment away from the prying eyes of their family, friends and peers.

So Miles booked a flight for him and Tristan to go to Paris in order for them to have the experience that they were _meant_ to have.

How else was Tristan supposed to find his blazer?

-/-/-/-/-

A/N: And that wraps up my batch of missing moments. This was for the "Doing Something Ridiculous" prompt for the 30 Day Triles Challenge so it was intended to be pretty out there. I hope you enjoyed this fic. Tristan and Miles are so inspiring and I do hope that I will be able to write more missing moments for them in Season 14. By the way, I also posted another missing moment that serves as a prequel to this fic so please check out "Falling" for my interpretation to how Miles fell for Tristan.


End file.
